continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Minute Man
Minute Man is the second episode of Season 3, and the 25th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis While Kiera investigates the two Alecs in one timeline, the mayor is kidnapped by a reunited Liber8. Carlos struggles with the reality shattering truth of Kiera’s predicament. Recap In 2067, Kiera's childhood home is cleared of her dead father's belongings to pay off his life debt as she, her sister Hannah, and her mother look on. The authorities are ruthless in their collection. Back in 2013, Kiera confronts Alec in his lab (not to be confused with Other Alec, the version of himself that already exists in the new timeline and has no idea he's traveled back a week in time). Alec apologizes over and over to Kiera for his betrayal, but she's too focused on trying to find out who murdered Other Kiera as she sees the last version of herself lying on the floor with a bullet in her head. Alec is just as perplexed as she is, finally realizing the full gravity of his time traveling actions. At a cocaine and prostitute-fueled party, new Mayor Jim Martin gets a tip that his plot to pit Travis and Sonya against one another has failed and that Liber8 wants blood. Kiera meets up with Carlos for the first time since traveling back in time, revealing Other Kiera's lifeless body. Carlos is overwhelmed, confused and unsure of who to trust; Kiera pleads with him to trust her and to make her other body vanish. With no other alternative, Carlos reluctantly agrees. He stuns both Kiera and Alec when he reveals that Escher was murdered. Thanks to some quick thinking by Alec at the lab, Other Alec and Kiera are temporarily disconnected via her CMR. Other Alec calls Kiera to give her the heads up as she plays dumb. Meanwhile, Other Alec discovers the time travel device pieces Other Kiera had recovered from Lucas, as well as a few curious drops of blood on the floor of his lab. At the precinct, Carlos continues to remain skeptical of Kiera as she continues to work to regain his trust. Suddenly, the Mayor walks in to offer a deal with Inspector Dillon: he'll turn over everything he knows and has on Liber8 in exchange for immunity and more importantly, protection. Dillon reluctantly agrees. In order to keep the timeline as intact as possible, Kiera meets with Other Alec at his lab. He's keenly aware that she's hiding information from him, but lets it slide when she delivers the missing slice of the time travel device. Just then, Other Alec gets the email confirming that he is a DNA match with Jason. He leaves to confront Jason with what he's learned. Elsewhere, Travis meets up with Garza, believing she had escaped from the Freelancers' prison on her own. Alec is meeting with Jason when Other Alec arrives, as in the old timeline. Alec is forced to hide as Other Alec talks with Jason. He reveals the almost-completed time travel device (missing one final slice), which Jason promptly hides, knowing it will draw the Freelancers to their location. Alec can begin to see the pieces of the previous timeline playing out as Other Alec reveals that Emily is on her way to Jason's hideout now. When Other Alec confronts him about the DNA evidence, Jason reveals that he isn't his father at all: he's Other Alec's son. Jason distracts Other Alec so Alec can run out and intercept Emily before she gets to the lab; thankfully he does. Alec has now finally averted Emily's ultimate fate… for now. Kellog arrives at the precinct to provide a statement in an effort to distance himself for Escher's murder. Kiera pulls him aside and tries to shake him down as the person responsible for Other Kiera's murder, but he denies it. At Liber8's hideout, Garza returns to the flock in an awkward homecoming. She's surprised when Sonya welcomes her back, admitting she was wrong to have blindly followed Kagame since he was her mentor. Sonya vows to move Liber8 forward with deadly precision. At the precinct, Keira calls out Kellog for his little stunt about his statement on Escher's murder. The two exchange a number of revelations: Kellog reveals that he knows there are two Alecs while Kiera shares that he's just killed their father (Escher). Kiera adds that Other Alec won't be too keen to continue their business partnership if he learns his business partner murdered his father. As Jim tries to leave the precinct, he is kidnapped by Liber8 and taken to their hideout. There, he's forced to videotape his confession of crime and corruption to position himself as mayor; the video is played all over the city. Kiera summons Other Alec to the precinct to help locate Jim; this conveniently gets Other Alec out of his lab so Alec can retrieve the video footage from Other Kiera's CMR at the time of her murder; he temporarily reconnects her CMR so they can communicate discreetly. Betty tracks down Jim's location before either Alec can, and both are shocked at her "lucky break." Jim is rescued and Dillon decides not to charge him since his confession was forced; besides, he's already committed political suicide. Kellog blackmails Emily, recruiting her to work for him in exchange for his silence about her true identity as the hired assassin who murdered Alec's father. Kiera meets with Alec in her old childhood home. She flashes back to the future memory of her father's death in 2067. When the auditor discovers contraband material, he threatens to report the entire family. Kiera bargains for their safety by committing herself to join the military. Kiera's mother and sister are devastated at her sacrifice while Kiera explains that she does in fact, believe in the war. Back in 2013, Kiera tells Alec he must prove that she can trust him. He hands over the remaining time travel slice, telling her he's done with time travel; all he wants is for Emily to be safe and happy. When Kiera asks him who will help her figure out how to get home, Alec tells her to seek out Other Alec. At a bar, Carlos drinks alone, pondering the memory of Other Kiera's lifeless body in the trunk of a car as he questions whether or not he can truly trust this "new" Kiera. In a secluded alley, the former mayor of Vancouver sits alone in his car. There is silence and then - a single gunshot. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits A new opening credit sequence was unveiled with this episode featuring images of the cast as well as digital representations of the Quantum Device. Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler * Tahmoh Penikett‏‎ as Jim Martin * Brian Markinson as Insp. Dillon * John Cassini as Marco * Ben Ratner as Gord Soloman * Gabrielle Rose as Samantha * Max Chadburn as Hannah * Bill Dow as Public Servant * Brianna Buckmaster as EMT #1 Quotes Trivia Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes